Billboard advertisements present a special challenge in that they are normally placed along busy highways to reach a large volume of people. However, because they are along busy highways, the people who see them are normally traveling at speeds around 60 mph. This requires anyone who is interested in the product or service featured in the advertisement to memorize the name of the product or service and any additional information associated with it, such as a URL link or a phone number, within a matter of seconds. If an interested person is unable to record the information at that time, perfect recollection of the information at a later time may be difficult.